Baby Danny Phantoms!
by GhostAnn
Summary: See Danny and his friends when they were little! 'Dash laughed darkly. “Le’s share.”'Danny turned to the girl. “Hi, I’m Danny.” “I know.” The girl said.'
1. Awiens Aren't Gween

**Disclaimer**: I wish! No I don't own any thing... I'm pore...

**Baby Danny Phantoms!**

Awiens Aren't Gween

_By: Ghost Ann_

It was spring and a warm sun washed over the residents of Amity Park. In a small green park children's laughter filled the air. _"Click"_ The sound of a shuttering camera catching, as young Danny grinning as he's mom tried to get a hug, sounded. Maddie Fenton laughed as her son wiggled free from her grasp, his smile never fading. He spun around arms spread out like a bird. "Whoosh!" He moved his arms diagonally and turned. Laughing, that innocent laugh only children can holed.

"You silly boy." Maddie laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in space! I'm a space man!" Danny laughed. "Chhhh!" He spun to a stop in front of a 6 year old Jazz who was sitting with Bair Burt reading _Green Eggs and Ham_ "I wand!" He giggled, then scram with mock fright. "Agg! Awien!"

Jazz frowned looking up. "Alien?"

There was a rustling in the bush beside them and a small boy jumped out. He was waring a red shirt and tan shorts, and was tripping over his way to big shoos. "Danny!" The 4 year old Tucker Folly stumbled falling down in front of his friend. He looked up smiling. "I come as soon as I huwd!"

"What's you talkin' 'bout?" Jazz said putting her hands on her hips. "You came here with us!"

"Pwaying mined games!" Danny accused.

"Suwwender gween wady!" Tucker pointed a twig at Jazz and Danny began to laugh. "Wha'"

"Gween wady? Tucker! She not gween!"

"Aint awiens gween?" the boy inquired.

Danny frowned. "I don't know... of cores... ghost can be gween too..."

The 6 year old Jazz huffed. "Danny their aren't no such things as ghost!"

Danny looked at her side ways. "There aren't?"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes dere are!" Tucker said. "You know my uncle sawd one! It shook bad- the bed!" Tucker breath. "'Side, if they aint weal dan wha' yow ma' an da' chasin'? Chicken?" Tucker through his hands up in the air to emphasize.

"Our parents are insanity." Jazz said, crossing her arms.

Danny gasped. "Dat mean Jawz! Why you say dat?"

"What, do _you_ believe in ghost?" Jazz challenged.

"I don' know. I never seen none bafore... but if I do-" Danny swung at the air spinning with a punch. "Whap! Boomb! I'd show dem what dis space man could do!"

"Asdranaud."

"Wha'?"

"What you wanna be is an asdranaud!"  
"No..." Tucker said confused. "He wan's to be space man..."

Jazz sighed. "Silly boys- I'm wight though- deir aren't no such things as ghost."

"No such thing as ghost?" Jack bellowed. "Ghost are every where kids! Jazz exasperated grabbing her book and wrapping an arm around her bear she left, mumbling something about bad ideas and insane parents. "True!" Jack said suddenly. "I've never actually seen more than a shadow of a ghost, but I know their there!" He preached. "And I will not rest till I tare one apart molecule by molecule!" While he was ranting the two boys wondered off continuing their game of space and aliens.

"Wha's a mowecule?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged as he continued to run with his out stretched arms. "I'm hungwy." Tucker said suddenly.

"Kay, mom brogh' Fen'on jerky-

"I wove jerky- and chicken- and turky- barbeque, and 'amburger!" Tucker cheered.

The 2 ran back to Maddie who happily surrendered two sticks of Fenton jerky. The 2 sat down and snacked. "Soda?" Maddie asked Danny.

"Yeah!" He grabbed her cup and took two large gulps.

"Don't drink it all hunny!"

Danny giggled setting it down and flopped down on the bench next to Tucker, he yawned making Tucker yawn too. "I heawd yawns were contadious!" Tucker said quickly. Danny blinked at him and laughed. "I sewious!"

"Tucker- you cwazy!"  
"Nu-uh! You are!"

"You!"  
"You!"

The two stopped, grins spreading on there faces, they busted out laughing. "Tucker..." Danny said. "Your my bestessed fwiend!"

"Good."  
"Wha'?"

"Good I youw best fwiend, 'cause you mine!"

"Yeah! We be fwiends for all space and time!" Danny said.

Maddie just smiled watching as the two 'great heroes' got into a game of who'd fall asleep first, without even knowing it. The two yawned in unison and giggled a bit before falling against each other as exposition pulled their young eyes shut. She couldn't help but chuckle as she realized it was a draw.

-------------

_Authors notes!_

_Tell me what you think! I have some similar stories! Including when they meat Sam (not posted), I just wanted to cheer my self up and this was so much fun! I hope you like it! Pleas review!_


	2. Kill the Pink!

_**Authors Notes**: _

_This is in the second grade... just so you know, I may skip around there ages... in the chapter/stories I mean..._

**Disclaimer**: Would I be here if I did?

**Baby Danny Phantoms!**

Kill the Pink!

_By: Ghost Ann_

"-its true I've never captured a ghost but I will and when I do-" Jack Fenton ranted as he drove the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle down the road. It was an ordinary day, the sky was plain and the air was practically dead. Plus as a bonus it was the first day of school. Seven year old Danny Fenton stared out his window as block after block passed, and he begged that Dash Baxter had moved to Timbuktu during the brake. When the RV stopped Danny hopped out fallowed by Jazzmen Fenton, his older sister. "Have fun kids!" Maddie called before the RV sped off again.

"Know what?" Jazz said as they walked. "Our parents may be the strangest creatures on the planet but they are smart! Last night Mom started this project- when its done - its suppose to be able to help feed over 9 third world countries!"

Danny paused blinking at her. "I have no idea what you just said."

Jazz sighed then smiled. "Do you know where to go?"

"Yeah, room second grade." Danny said. "Jazz- I'm not stupid."

Jazz smiled at his response. "Do you remember where that is?"

"Um..." Danny sighed.

"Here..." Jazz took his hand and lead him down the hall. "You know even though all the other kids say diffe_runt_ly school can be fun Danny." Danny rolled his eyes. "No really! It's important! You aint getting to space if you don't come here." The 9 year old said smartly. "I want to see you become an astronaut! Just like you always wanted!"

Danny sighed, taking in what she said, getting a headache in the process. "Yeah... You know what!" He said suddenly starting to cheer up. "Ill send you a moon rock!"

"Really?" Jazz asked filling a bit flattered, she blushed. "Thanks Danny!" She hugged him and ruffled his hair. Then opened the door to his class. "Here you go. See you after class, 'kay."

Danny made a face and rubbed his head, looking in the class he swallowed. "If I live that long..." Dash Baxter sat in a corner of the room with a few other kids already grinning guilty. He was big for a 7 year old, his blond hair cut short, he wore a plain weight shirt, and blue jeans.

"Danny!" Tucker Folly called waving him over. His hazel green eyes brimming with happiness at the site of his friend. His hair was hiding under a brand new red beret. "Welcome to the ever so great 2nd grade!"

"Wow." Danny said. "You sound smart, what did your parents do to you this summer?"

"Nothin'." Tucker said as he reached into his back pack and pulled out a toy lab top. ( the one with the math, spelling games, and that electric piano...) "Check this out!"

"Cool!" Danny looked at it. "Dose it have any games?"

Tucker shrugged. "Nufin' very good-HEY!" He yelled as the toy was ripped form his hands.

"Whada we hab here?" Dash demanded as he tried to work it, but all he got was:

"Dun. Dun da dun. Hello- Dun. Dun da dun. Goodbye. Dun. Dun da dun. Hel-Dun. Dun da dun. Goodbye-"

"Well dis is boring!" Dash dropped it. "How 'bout I show you this coo' new game I wearned dis summer?"

"That's okay..." Tucker said.

"Kids!" The teacher called. "Make a cercal, were going to share our names and what we did this summer."

"Yeah," Dash laughed darkly. "Le's share." Dash grabbed Danny's and Tucker's hands.

"Okay, take each others hands, and let every one in." Dash grind and gripped the two smaller boys hands so hard they nearly yelled out, there knees bending threateningly under them. "Okay, set down." The boys sighed there hands finally free. "Now lets introduce our selves. I'm Ms. T. your teacher." She motioned to the girl next to her to go ahead.

"Hi, I'm Paullina Sanchez! My papa says you all have to be nice to me."

The girl next to Danny let out a silent laugh.

"Uh... I'm Mike..."

"I'm Star! Paullina's my best friend!"  
Another laugh.

"Oh... is it my turn? I like kick ball!" He smiled. "Oh, and my names Kwan!"

"Kickball, next your going to say you wanna play foot ball." The girl by Danny said.

"Yep!" Kwan said happily. A sigh.

"Nathan..."

"I'm Tucker, my best friend is Danny, and I think Dash is a Jerk!"

"Tucker!" The teacher scowled.  
"Dats okay Ms. T." Dash said innocently. "He's just playing, I am Dash, I wike playing games. Especiawy with my palls Danny and Tucker here!"  
Danny sighed. "I'm Danny." He looked to the side at the girl by him signaling he was done. "I'm new in Amity Park, my names Sam..." Danny looked at her, she had long black hair pulled up in ponytails, and she was wearing a pink laced floral dress. "And, I hate pink." She added crossing her arms.

"Well I _love_ pink." Paullina said tossing her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Me too!" Star said shaking her head in disbelief, her pigtail whipping around. "How could you not?"

"Now kids, every one can like their own things. Sam, what is your favorite color?"  
"Black." She answered pulling at the bands in her hair.

"I like red." Tucker said getting hit in the side by Dash.

"Who cares?"

"Dash." The teacher said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Um... its... red."

Tucker made a face. "I like blue..." Danny said.

"What do you like Ms. T.?" Sam asked.

"Oh... well, actually I like maroon. A reddish purple color..." The teacher explained then smiled. "Okay, I think its time for free time try to share and meat some one new..."

Danny turned to the girl. "Hi, I'm Danny."  
"I know." The girl said.  
"Oh... You wanna play with Tucker and me?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

The 3 gathered and began to talk. "Nice dress." Tucker said. Sam hit him in the shoulder. "Ow."

"I hate it."  
"Why?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Tucker said. "Your pretty."  
"No I'm not. My parents make me wear this- I hate pink. Pink is ugly."  
"Yeah. We heard. You like black." Tucker said rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, along with blue, purple... and green's good too..."

"Okay..." Danny grabbed a cup of blue finger paint and dropped it on her dress.  
"Agg!" Sam yelled. "Cold! Why did you do that?"

Danny cringed at her reaction. "I- I was getting rid of the pink for you..."

Sam stared blankly at him a moment then smiled. "Oh..." Grabbing the green finger paint she strung it over her dress shivering a bit. "Cool! It's working!"

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Tucker stated.

Sam smiled "Lighten up Tuck!" she through the rest of the green paint at him, it sputtered and his face was freckled in green.

"Oh no. That's it!" He laughed throwing a cup of red on Danny, who gasped and tossed a thing of yellow on his friend. Pretty soon it was an all out war. When the teacher came across them she nearly had a hart attack. "Oh!" She ran over grabbed a hold of Sam and Danny. "Oh!" She looked at Tucker helplessly, "Come on Tucker!" She took them down the hall to the nurse.

The nurse looked up and gasped as she saw the new 2nd grade teacher bring in 3 seven year old covered from head to tow in any color but pink. "What happened here?"

"We killed the pink!" Sam said punching the air triumphantly.

"Killed?" Tucker repeated nerves.  
"Its just a speech Tuck..." Danny said to his friend. "We were just helping our new friend lady." Danny explained.

The nurse looked at him then to Sam her violet eyes aglow and a smile spread across the nurses face. Laughing she grabbed a rag and began to wipe off the color. "Go back to your class Ms. T. I'll handle this."  
"What is _this _place?" Tucker asked.

The nurse just laughed, "Its just a place to help the kids." She said.

Pretty soon they were all setting on one of those plastic covered beds, sipping on juice and snacking on cheese crackers. Traces of paint still lingering in there hair the three were dressed in large shirts, that said 'Raven Pride' across the back. There painted cloths setting in grocery sacks. "That was the best." Sam said falling back. "Danny? Tucker?"

"Yeah?" The two asked in unison through cracker.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"  
She sat up looking at them, "Are you my friends? For real? No trick?" Her look was serious.

"Of course!" Tucker said.  
"The best!" Danny agreed.

--------------

_**AN:** Look at me! I'm on a roll! No this isn't a constant... the updating fast thing... I really enjoyed this, but I still think it could have been better... Well please review! _

Sam: would the fact that there was no pink have something to do with the teachers heart attack?

Me: No... I don't think so...

Sam: Come on Ann think about it!  
Me: I cant I'm to tiered...

_Oh and thanks to: atlantiandragoness, and Luna Weasly Hermione P... My two reverwers! Thanks atlantiandragoness to for the support again!_


End file.
